Por Siempre :::
by Quilla Sama
Summary: Pedir un deseo siempre trae consecuencias, hasta donde llegarias por amor...cuando más crees que eres feliz se acaba.Y cuando piensas que nunca volverá permanecé a tu lado por siempre.Dejen sus reviews todos son bienvenidos...Ap, x cierto no es fic es un
1. Por siempre

_**Por Siempre...:**_

_-Por siempre -contesto un niño de aspecto dulce e inocente_

_-¡Sí! por siempre -afirmo la niña que con él se encontraba_

_-Si eso es lo que desean; se los concederé –fueron las palabras de una mujer de cabellos largos, traje blanco y de mirada angelical._

_-¡Niños¿Con quien hablan? –pregunto otra mujer, de traje similar al de una nana._

_-Con el hada -Contesto inocentemente la niña_

_-¿Con el Hada! –Miro dulcemente a los niños- ¿y de que le hablaban?_

_-Nos concedió un deseo_

_-¿Un deseo? -pregunto la mujer_

_-Sí –contestaron ambos niños_

_-Haber niños¿que les concedió? -volvió a preguntar curiosamente la mujer_

_-Amarnos por siempre –respondió seriamente el niño_

_-Niños –sonriendo- pasemos a tomar el té y a jugar en el salón, sus padres los buscan._

Pasaron los años y estos niños se convirtieron en las más bellas personas, no solo por poseer belleza física si no también por tener un bello corazón. Con el tiempo ambos estaban dispuestos a casarse y sus familias estaban muy felices por ello. Varias semanas después de realizada la fiesta de compromiso; a la pareja le ocurre una desgracia que marcaría el resto de sus vidas por siempre.

Era un lunes cuando ella salio a dar un paseo por el parque con su nana, visiblemente emocionada por su futura boda con el joven que había amado desde niña, cruzaron la antigua calle pero un imprudente conductor atravesaba el húmedo pavimento dirigiéndose impetuosamente a la infortunada nana, la joven reacción tirando a un lado a su nana, lamentablemente ella no pudo esquivar al conductor y fue atropellada.

El joven al enterarse del infortunio y que su novia no tenía posibilidades de sobrevivir al accidente, desesperadamente se dirigió al jardín donde la hada les había concedió hace tantos años aquel deseo. La llamaba y buscaba entre los arbusto la forma de encontrarla; sus padres pensaron que se había vuelto loco ya que permaneció durante tres días sentado frente a un pequeño rosal.

_-¡Hijo! tienes que comer –se acerco su madre- llevas tres días sentado en el mismo lugar_

_-¡No madre! –volteo el joven, sus ojos estaban inyectados de desesperación y angustia por salvar la vida de su amada._

_-Esta bien hijo, pero medita antes de realizar cualquier locura_

Esa noche mientras el dormitaba; entre sus sueños escuchó una voz que lo llamaba suavemente, como susurro de ángeles. Pero el hada no era la misma, el resplandor de su aura era tan negra como las más oscuras de las noches y al mismo tiempo de tan símil belleza.

_-Despierta, Ikari -acariciándole las mejillas_

_-¡Tu! te buscaba; ¿por que no respondías a mi llamado? –le increpo el joven_

_-Solo necesitaba saber cuanto amas a esa mujer -contesto serenamente el hada- ¿estás dispuesto a cualquier cosa?_

_-¡Claro! cualquier cosa. Solo haz que se salve –respondió el joven presurosamente_

_-Entonces pasaras a ser parte del ornamento de mi jardín. ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso? –volvió a preguntarle el hada_

_-Si es la única forma de salvarla; sí acepto_

_-Por tu forma de desprendimiento y entrega; te concederé lo que me pides. Pero además te daré la oportunidad de volver a compartir una vida con ella en su próxima reencarnación._

El hada se acerco al joven, lo tomo de la mano llevándolo a un lugar cerca al rosal. Después de eso soplo polvo de estrellas entre sus ojos y el joven cayo en el más profundo sueño. A la mañana siguiente la joven que yacía en una cama de hospital abrió sus ojos, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su amado; pero sus padres no sabían que responderle ya que esa mañana él había desaparecido del jardín sin dejar rastro.

Así pasaron doscientos largos años; la casa donde vivió el joven fue abandonada y la gente del vecindario murmuraba que dicha casa estaba embrujada y que penaban por las noches de invierno. Los niños no se atrevían a traspasar sus viejas y oxidadas rejas ni para recoger sus más preciados juguetes y con el tiempo el jardín del zaguán de la casa se convirtió en un cementerio de juguetes de todo tipo. Una mañana un letrero fue colocado en su frente; la casa estaba en venta. Muchas personas pasaron a verla, pero ninguna se quedaba con ella. La última mañana de verano de ese año una señorita acompañada por un señor de gran porte ingresó a preguntar, a partir de ese día la casa no volvería a ser la misma.

_-¡Padre! esta hermosísima la casa –la joven iba de lado a lado de la casa_

_-¿Esta segura hija? Esta tan derruida, que será difícil restaurarla_

_-No te preocupes padre, por algo estudie arquitectura_

_-Si señor, además también cuenta con un hermoso jardín posterior con esculturas y una pileta_

_-¿Esculturas! -exclamo el señor_

_-Si señor pase a verlas -mostrando la entrada al misterioso jardín_

_-¡No me gustan las esculturas! -volvió al exclamar el señor_

_-¡Pero padre! mira esta -acercándose a una escultura cerca de unos secos rosales_

_-¡Nada! No me gustan_

_-No se preocupe señor, podremos donarlas a algún museo -intervino el vendedor_

_-Ves padre, el buen vendedor soluciono tu problema. Ahora podemos comprarla._

Una escultura resalto entre todas las del jardín atrayendo su mirada como magneto, por la perfección de sus rasgos humanos. Curiosamente la toca pero de forma inmediata se retira y va al encuentro de su padre para regresar al día siguiente.

El sol demoro en ocultarse y un atardecer diferente a otros días se deslumbraba sobre la ciudad. Por el seco jardín se ve caminar a un joven de mirada triste, cabello negro azabache, y esbelta figura conversaba con una dama, la misma que le había hablado cuando niño; su voz transmitía serenidad, le pedía una disculpa por el proceder de su hermana y a la vez le advirtió que tenía un año para recuperar a su amada y romper el hechizo que inevitablemente lo volvería de piedra.

Que apesadumbrado estaba Ikari, tenia la oportunidad de volver a ver a su amada pero ella no recordaba nada de su pasado junto a él; no recordaba las inolvidables noches frente a la chimenea, de sus largas y entretenidas platicas en el jardín, toda su vida pasada había sido olvidada. Es así que él decidió permanecer al lado de su amada Alexandra y trabajar juntos en la restauración de su vieja casa; a cambio ella le ofreció hospedaje y alimento.

_-¿Cual es su nombre? –pregunto extendiendo su mano Alexandra_

_-Ikari, señorita. Vengo a ofrecerle mis servicios para la restauración de su casa_

_-¡Ah! –respondió algo distraída en sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba porqué aquel joven se le hacia tan familiar su mirada, por que él era el único hombre que hacia que ella sintiera un espeluznante temor; aparecía frente a ella cual quimera fantasmal._

Así los meses pasaron en la casa, cuando descansaban la duda los embargaba; para él la duda de recuperar el amor de su amada; y para ella la indecisión de amarlo. Una extraña y dulce melodía nocturna sosegaba sus corazones llenándolos de energía positiva, optimista, fe de que en algún momento sus corazones tendrían la respuesta.

A pocos días para concluir el año impuesto por el hada un extraño objeto surgió de las entrañas de la casa, había permanecido oculto entre los rosales aguardando el momento para que ella lo hallase.

_-¿Qué objeto más extraño? -pregunto curiosamente Alexandra_

_-¿Qué es señorita?_

_-No lo sé, lo dejare sobre al mesa y lo revisaré luego –dándole menor importancia se retiro._

Dos días faltaban para terminar el año y el extraño comportamiento de Ikari la condujo irremediablemente a lo que ella tanto había postergado. Realmente amaba a Ikari o era una profunda amistad lo que la unía a él. En su afán por encontrar respuestas inconscientemente tomo el objeto y un remolido de recuerdos la envolvió, en un instante paso a estar del lado de su reencarnación anterior; comprendió todos aquellos sentimientos guardados; no permitiría que los vuelvan a separar. Corrió hacia él desesperadamente pero no lo encontró, pregunto a sus empleados pero no le dieron razón; de alguna forma presentía que de ella dependían sus vidas. Una extraña mujer se le acerco en el jardín; su voz le susurraba al oído que Ikari regresaría y ella estaría allí para gritarle que lo amaba.

**_ Continuara...

* * *

Espero les guste, y tambien espero recibir de todos sus comentarios... Muchas garcias!_**


	2. Una noche de fiesta

**...:_Una Noche de fiesta_**

La noche se aproxima, los preparativos para la fiesta estaban listos y ella solo esperaba estar a tiempo para impedir su partida. El día anterior había permanecido vigilante a su llegada; la desesperación ya embargaba su corazón, perderlo otra vez seria fulminante. La advertencia que le dio aquella extraña mujer hacía dos noches la tenia preparada para enfrentarse con la más lucubre aura que había podido existir en un hada y aunque las dos hadas eran tan iguales a dos gotas de agua; una se alegraba y alimentaba de todas aquellas almas desdichadas, mientras que la otra procuraba guardar y cuidar de todas aquellas que se brindarán amor eterno.

Un cielo cubierto de estrellas cobijaba a los invitados que llegaban a admirar el trabajo realizado en la casa; la fiesta empezaba y él había pasado desapercibido entre la muchedumbre. Sigilosamente se dirigió al jardín y aunque la hora de partir no había llegado decidió permanecer lejos de la mirada de Alexandra. Alumbrada por faroles y de imponente majestuosidad la pileta del jardín distrajo su mirada ocultándolo ante ella.

_-¡Señorita Alexandra, señorita Alexandra! -la llamo una de sus sirvientas insistentemente_

_-Perdón, no te escuche_

_-Señorita, la solicitan en el salón. Su padre acaba de llegar_

_-¡Mi padre! Gracias Marie –corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre- ¡Papá! te extrañe tanto, necesitaba tanto de tus palabras de apoyo; padre. –echándose a llorar en sus brazos._

_-¡Mi pequeña! –Abrazando fuertemente a su hija- los invitados esperan por nosotros –añadió sonriente_

Cada vez el reloj estaba más cerca de la media noche. En la estancia principal de la casa, la fiesta parecía estar en su apogeo; el bullicio de alegría podía escucharse hasta en la más lejana de las habitaciones, pero sobre el jardín se cernía una nube de desolación. Repentinamente una delgada niebla cubrió el lugar, y Alexandra corrió con una imagen premonitoria en busca de Ikari dejando la fiesta de improviso. Cerró la puerta y frente a ella la aparición más oscura que jamás había visto; de este encuentro solo saldría viva si confiaba plenamente en el amor de Ikari.

_-¡Pobre niña¿Tú pretendes quitarme a Ikari? –giraba en torno de ella el maligno espectro_

_-¡Sí, yo no lo permitiré! –Su voz demostraba todo su valor, aunque titubeo un poco- nuestro amor es más grande que toda tu maldad- replico Alexandra_

_-¡Niña ilusa! Fíjate bien en Ikari¿crees que él te escucha?_

_-¿Qué le has hecho? –corrió hacia él, pero una misteriosa fuerza la lanzó contra la pared._

Mientras Alexandra yacía en el piso, el hada se acercaba lentamente para desaparecerla de su camino. Estaba dispuesta a emplear todas sus fuerzas mágicas con tal de que el más hermoso de sus objetos se quedase con ella.

_-¡Te destruiré, él es mío! –cada paso estaba más cerca de Alexandra, pero ella no reaccionaba_

_-Yo,…no lo permitiré –de entre la niebla surgió una figura celestial, mística; de belleza tan igual al hada._

_-¡Dashidre! –Llamó por su nombre a la celestial figura- Hermana, si tienes pensado intervenir; te destruiré de igual forma que a esta mortal –añadió irónicamente_

_-¡Amora! Sabes muy bien que no puedes tomar la vida de esta pareja mortal -acercándose con suma delicadeza al cuerpo de Alexandra._

_-Claro que puedo, esta mortal no ha encontrado la llave –cada minuto que pasaba Amora se desquiciaba y perdía el control de sus fuerzas. Realmente estaba furiosa por la presencia de su hermana._

_-¡Sphere dark! -lanzó su magia en contra de Dashidre y Alexandra- ¡Estas obstruyendo el paso, hermana!_

_-Ya te dije¡qué no lo permitiré! -defendiéndose de los ataques de Amora_

_-La, la… -reaccionando pausadamente-… extraña mujer –dijo Alexandra aún yaciente en el suelo._

_-¡Ya deberías de estar muerta! -gritó Amora- ¡Acabare tu existencia! –un halo de fuego negro envolvió el cuerpo del hada._

Al lanzarles un nuevo ataque más feroz que los anteriores; el objeto que colgaba del cuello de Alexandra; el mismo que había encontrado días antes empezó a latir tan fuerte que se podía escuchar como emanaba su poder de luz hacia Amora.

_-¡No es posible¡¡Tú no puedes tenerlo! –Grito desesperadamente Amora- ¡Te lo quitare! –sus ojos no demostraron tener miedo sino perversidad_

_-Nuestro amor, no es una simple promesa –aun sorprendida por el enorme poder que estaba entre sus manos. Débilmente apoyo su cuerpo en Dashidre- El amor verdadero es eterno_

_-¡Tonterías¿Con eso piensas acabarme¿Con eso piensas quitarme a Ikari? Me das risa, que débil eres._

Entre el furor de la ofensiva Ikari trataba de zafarse inútilmente del hechizo que lo tenia prisionero, paralizado de todo movimiento, terrible tortura era estar conciente y no poder hacer nada; quería gritar pero su boca no respondía a sus impulsos; todo en él era incapaz de hacer movimiento alguno. No deseaba permanecer como espectador impotente; ¿pero que podía hacer ante tal poderosa fuerza¿Existiría algo tan poderoso que pudiera romperlo?

A lo lejos el bullicio de la fiesta enmascaraba los gritos de la cruenta batalla, pareciera que un encanto envolvía a todo aquel que permanecía en tal majestuoso salón digno de comparación con el Palacio de Versalles; de pilares de mármol y ventanas de cristal que reflejaban un jardín imperturbable.

Un agudo grito de dolor estremeció el jardín seguido de unos instantes de silencio; Dashidre y Amora habían tenido un enfrentamiento dejando herida a una. Alexandra que por su parte trataba vanamente de romper aquella barrera que no la dejada avanzar hacia Ikari vio por un instante como caía el hada que la salvo de la muerte.

_-¡Noooo! –los segundos parecían eternos, una fuerza extraña se apodero de ella transformando su aura en la más poderosa, capaz de derrotar a mil ejércitos. A cada paso que avanzaba una pequeña esfera de luz surgía de su frágil cuerpo para dirigirse en contra de Amora. Cada luminiscencia poseía un poder individual que disminuía las fuerzas etéreas del hada, sin que pueda recuperarlas; finiquitando su oscura esencia._

_-¡Pequeña mortal ilusa¡¡Te maldeciré… maldita tu…¡¡Maldito tu eterno amor!_

_-¿Qué te hemos hecho!-contesto Alexandra- Naciste para consolar los corazones afligidos, pero… ¿qué pasó para que tú fueses así¿Quién osó robarte el brillo de tu virtud?_

_-Basta de palabrerías! Hoy será tu último día de vida…_

El hada estaba lista para lanzarle su más potente y ultimo ataque cuando inesperadamente Ikari logra romper el hechizo para interponerse entre ellas. Él sabia que esto le traería la muerte; pero prefirió darle a Alexandra otra oportunidad de vivir aunque él ya no estuviese más a su lado.

_-¡No¡Ikari! –Corrió a sus brazos- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... –le pregunto Alexandra_

_-¡Noooo esto no me puede pasar a mí, soy la más poderosa! –Dando un grito, rompió las ventanas de cristal, para luego desvanecerse entre la bruma del jardín_

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Alexandra cayendo sobre el cuerpo inerte de Ikari. En su ultimo aliento de vida le dijo cuanto había esperado ese momento, de volver a estar en sus brazos y tocar su suave rostro.

_-Por ti, mi amor… -débilmente respondió y añadió- no podía dejarte morir esta vez_

_-Por mi… -con voz entrecortada le respondió Alexandra_

_-Yo siempre estaré aquí; en este jardín._

_-¡No te vallas, por favor¡Quédate conmigo¡Quédate! –Lo abrazo fuertemente contra su cuerpo, pero fue inútil él no volvería- ¡Yo también te amo! –le grito fuertemente_

Levantando su rostro al cielo le suplico que volviese, mas pronto sintió en sus hombros la mano de su padre que la levanto; la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente. La muchedumbre de invitados se aglomero a su alrededor contemplado atónitos la escena porque no podían comprender que es lo que ocurría.

Algún tiempo después, una mañana de frió invierno un joven desconocido que llamo a la puerta de la gran casa; ofreciendo sus servicios de jardinería. Se quedo para nunca más volver a alejarse de Alexandra.

**Fin

* * *

**

Espero les haya gustado este esta historia :D

y ya saben dejen suscomentarios... hasta la proxima!

Quilla Samma


End file.
